


Clean Feet are the Foundation of a Clean Mind

by Onlymystory



Series: The Homicidal Household Werewolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't think asking the pack to stop tracking mud into the house is that big of a demand. So he buys welcome mats. A lot of welcome mats. Maybe a few too many. Stiles should probably fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Feet are the Foundation of a Clean Mind

Stiles doesn’t even notice the first welcome mat that appears in front of the entrance to the train station. Well, other than to assume it’s Mrs. McCall’s idea of a joke. She keeps buying Derek things like towels and toilet paper with side comments about how leaves are not actually acceptable organic alternatives.

He pays a little more attention when it switches to one that no longer says “welcome” but “wipe feet please”. 

Not that he actually uses it. 

No one else in the pack does either.

Then a second mat appears inside the door. And at the bottom of the stairs.

There are six in front of each sliding door of the train cars where the pack sleeps.

Stiles knows he should talk to Derek. It’s obviously the Alpha’s doing. 

Derek glared at Isaac (Isaac!) for an hour last week when the beta tracked mud into the house. 

Then there was the emergency pack meeting. Some people assumed it was to cover the witch who had moved in and opened an ice cream parlor. Scott of course was adamant that they would not be kicking her out. 

Ice cream, people. Priorities.

Lydia was on Scott’s side since the shop had pink peppermint ice cream. According to Lydia, this was the only true form of peppermint ice cream. 

Instead Derek handed everyone a gift wrapped package of slippers and made sure they all knew to wear them whenever they came by to visit. 

There might have been a lecture about the sort of things that could be tracked in to a house with one’s dirty shoes—things like bugs and disease and filth, Derek might have shuddered violently when he said that last one—a lecture that was only stopped when Jackson made a joke about fleas.

Jackson was subsequently banned from pack activities for a week.

It’s as Stiles’ is getting in Derek’s car to go get ice cream—because yes Derek knows about the witch, no it isn’t a problem, and Lydia should know that rum raisin is the best ice cream flavor.

Derek has no taste.

Everyone knows mint chocolate chip is the best.

Plebians.

But sitting on the floorboard of the passenger seat is a miniature welcome mat that says “Clean feet are the foundation of a clean mind.”

Stiles gets out of the car. “No. No, no, no, absolutely not.”

“What?” Derek gives him a look of exasperation.

“You cannot be serious with this!”

“The mat?” 

Stiles huffs. “No, the sports car. Yes, the mat, doofus. You seriously expect me to wipe my shoes off every time I get in your car?”

Derek looks put out. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting things to be clean, Stiles. I’m trying to encourage better habits among the pack. Must you judge me so harshly?”

Stiles gapes. “Must I judge…okay, first of all, no more Lizzie Bennet Diaries videos for you, hipster Darcy is not allowed to be your role model.” He thinks for a minute and slyly grins. “So you’re saying you don’t like things dirty.”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“So obviously stains would be bad.”

Derek gasps in horror.

“And spills, even a few drops would be a bad thing too right?”

“Obviously. Is there a point to this?”

Stiles gets in the car and very deliberately cleans his shoes off as he sits down. “Does that go for just your car or like the couch too?”

Derek sighs in frustration. “It goes for everything, Stiles. I expect a clean home and a clean car from my pack. That shouldn’t be so hard and I’m not going to change my mind on this.”

It’s quiet the rest of the way to the ice cream parlor. Derek pulls into a parking space and looks at Stiles. “Are you mad at me?”

“Nope. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“If there’s any place left for us to have sex.”

“What?!”

“Well, you made such a big deal about keeping things clean. I’ll just have to stay away. I’d hate to come and make a mess.” Stiles hops out of the car and smirks at Derek as he walks into the shoppe. 

Derek renegotiates his rules over a hot fudge sundae. Partly because Stiles has a point. Mostly because he’s pretty sure he’s found a new use for chocolate. He can always have his sheets dry cleaned.


End file.
